<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by Vespiqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968450">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespiqueen/pseuds/Vespiqueen'>Vespiqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespiqueen/pseuds/Vespiqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary get together for Halloween. When movie night turns out to be a fail, Brock comes up with a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow Ash, your mom really out did herself with the decorations this year!”</p>
<p>Brock walked around the room and took note of the detail that went into every fake cobweb covering the corners of the basement. Delia Ketchum loved to decorate for the holidays and she made sure that no room in the house remained untouched.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, enough about the decorations. Are you losers ready to watch this movie or what?”</p>
<p>“Gary, if we’re such losers, then why are you spending Halloween with us and not out at some party or something?”</p>
<p>Gary chose to ignore Misty’s question and proceeded to insert a disc into the DVD player.<br/>
On the screen, the credits for Halloween started playing.</p>
<p>“Hey this isn’t Charlie Brown’s Halloween!”</p>
<p>“Seriously Ketchum?” Gary rolled his eyes at his childhood rival and ignored his complaints.<br/>
He reached towards the tv to turn up the volume when the screen suddenly went blank. He turned around, ready to yell at Ash, but was surprised to see Misty holding the remote.</p>
<p>“What the hell is your problem?”</p>
<p>“We agreed on Coraline.”</p>
<p>“We’re not watching a children’s movie on Halloween!”</p>
<p>“But Coraline is scary.” Gary wasn’t so surprised to see Ash backing her up.</p>
<p>“No wonder you two are friends, you’re both just as childish.”</p>
<p>Although she was annoyed, Misty didn’t let it show. She ignored his remark and twirled the remote in her hand, reinstating her power in the situation.</p>
<p>“Gary, you can’t just show up and hijack our Halloween. Everyone already agreed on a movie.”</p>
<p>“No, you agreed on the movie. I don’t recall agreeing on anything and we all know Ketchum wouldn’t pick anything that’s remotely scary.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ash interjected with a mouth full of popcorn. The movie hadn’t even started and he was already half way through the bag.</p>
<p>“Me and Brock agreed on it and that still makes us the majority!”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Gary knew arguing with Misty was a lost cause. Misty then turned to look at Ash.</p>
<p>“Whaa?” Ash was still stuffing popcorn into his mouth, and Misty was disgusted at the sight.</p>
<p>“Geez do you ever close your mouth?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. Do you ever stop running your’s?”</p>
<p>Gary couldn’t help but laugh at the two long time friends bicker while Misty grew visibly annoyed.</p>
<p>“Whatever Ash. Just play the damn movie.”</p>
<p>“Uh, about that..”</p>
<p>“No. You didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Misty, I swear I forgot! It was an accident!”</p>
<p>Brock stepped in before Misty could lay her hands on Ash, while Gary grabbed the remote that she had dropped on the floor.</p>
<p>“Well red, looks like you’re out of luck.”</p>
<p>“No way!” She immediately snatched the remote out of Gary’s hands.</p>
<p>“We’re NOT watching Halloween!”</p>
<p>“Oh come on! You’re no fun!”</p>
<p>“I’m sick and tired of these slasher movies and Ash’s is gonna have nightmares for a week! We’re not watching it!”</p>
<p>The red head sat on the couch and crossed her arms, the remote still in her hand. Gary looked at Ash who just shrugged his shoulders, still terrified to speak.</p>
<p>“Well, what are we going to watch then?”</p>
<p>Misty didn’t answer and the teenagers sat in silence. Just then, Brock popped up from behind the couch with a flashlight to his face.</p>
<p>“Mwah ha ha.”</p>
<p>Brock’s reappearance caught everyone off guard and they shrieked in surprise. </p>
<p>“Brock what the hell!”</p>
<p>Misty snatched the flashlight out of Brock’s hands then shined it on his face as if to interrogate him.</p>
<p>Brock put up his hands in defense and gave them an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, calm down! I was just trying to have some fun!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to sneak up on us like that.” Ash was still clutching his chest. He was easily the most frightened out of the group.</p>
<p>“Well, I happened to have a good idea while you guys were arguing over the movie.”</p>
<p>Brock grabbed the flashlight from Misty and began flickering it on and off before finally leaving it on and letting the light rest on his features. In the most dramatic voice possible, he said “scary stories.”</p>
<p>The three teenagers fell out in laughter.</p>
<p>“What are we, five?” Ash snorted in response to the foolish idea.</p>
<p>“You know, I know a pretty scary story to get us started. It’s about this trainer who took on the gym challenge, but instead of earning his badges, he won them out of pity.”</p>
<p>Misty couldn’t help but laugh and join in. “Brock, that sounds really scary tell us more!”</p>
<p>Before they could continue, Ash cut them off.</p>
<p>“Remember that time you two turned into dolls.”</p>
<p>“THATS NOT FUNNY!” Brock and Misty yelled in unision.</p>
<p>“Whenever you guys are done with your pathetic stories, I’ll tell you one that’ll really give you nightmares.”</p>
<p>The trio instantly quit arguing and turned to face Gary. </p>
<p>“Back when I was in Sinnoh, I had an incident with a Gengar.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? How come you never mentioned it before?” Ash was ready to call his bluff.</p>
<p>“I..it’s not easy to talk about.” Gary’s voice was shaky and it was clear that he was serious.</p>
<p>“This Gengar..it was different than any other ghost Pokémon I’ve ever encountered before.”</p>
<p>“Different how?”</p>
<p>“Well, let me start from the beginning.”</p>
<p>Ash put away his snacks while everyone formed a circle around Gary. All eyes were on him and Brock passed him the flash light. </p>
<p>“When I was in Sinnoh, doing research for Rowan, I decided to stop by the Old Chateau. I had heard rumors about the place, but I never really believed them. I figured I would just check the place out to see if there were really any ghost Pokémon there and be in and out in about five minutes.”</p>
<p>Misty interrupted the story and turned  towards Ash and Brock.</p>
<p>“Hey didn’t you guys go there too?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll never forget that place.” Ash rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting chill bumps from the frightening memory.</p>
<p>“Well, getting in and out was going to be much harder than I thought. As soon as I walked in the place, I knew something was off. I just got this eerie feeling. I don’t know why I ignored it.”</p>
<p>Gary’s body stiffened as he recalled the moment.</p>
<p>“I decided to start looking upstairs first. In the first two rooms, I had no luck. I was just about to give up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a person, so I followed them. I went into another room and I found out, I was right! It was a person, it was a little girl.”</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be scary how?” Misty was bored with the story already but Gary just rolled his eyes and continued.</p>
<p>“I was about to ask the little girl if she had seen any ghost Pokémon, but before I could, she just..disappeared. Walked right into the wall.”</p>
<p>The room grew silent and Misty scooted closer to Ash, who was trying to hide the nervous look on his face. </p>
<p>“At this point, I had seen enough. I turned around, ready to leave this weird place but I couldn’t. The door was locked.”</p>
<p>Gary began speaking in a hushed tone and the other three trainers had to lean in close to hear him.</p>
<p>“That’s when I saw him.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Gengar.”</p>
<p>Gary reached into pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and then continued.</p>
<p>“Normally, I would try to catch it. But seeing that ghost had freaked me out so much, I didn’t have any interest in catching the damn thing. I kept trying to get out of the room but I couldn’t. Next thing you know, I was out.”</p>
<p>“Out of the room?”</p>
<p>“No. Out as in passed out. I woke up in a completely different room that was so dark, I could barely see a thing.”</p>
<p>Gary took a puff of his cigarette and shook his head at the memory.</p>
<p>“I see this light coming towards me. Once it got close, I realized it was Gengar. I knew running away wasn’t an option anymore, so I reached in my pocket for my poke balls to battle him. But they were gone. All of my Pokémon were gone.”</p>
<p>Everyone audibly gasped. Brock held a pillow close to his chest and Misty dug her nails into Ash’s arm.</p>
<p>“I had no choice but to surrender. Next thing I know, I was levitating. My whole entire body was in the air and I had no control over it. I couldn’t stand to look Gengar in the eyes so I closed my eyes but he was still there! I couldn’t escape him.”</p>
<p>Gary put out his cigarette and then squeezed his fist.</p>
<p>“But the sight of him was no where near as bad as the sound of his voice.”</p>
<p>“His voice? He could talk!?” Brock couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“Yes. And you won’t believe what he said.”</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Misty whispered the question, the fear in her voice was obvious.</p>
<p>“He said..”</p>
<p>Gary took a deep breath. He then shined the flash light on Ash.</p>
<p>“Ash Ketchum you will never be a Pokémon master.”</p>
<p>Ash whacked Gary with a pillow so hard that he fell onto the ground. This didn’t stop the researcher from bursting into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>